Their story is far from finished
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: " Arrête de me dire que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. " KuroTsukki. Yaoi. OS. K pour le langage.


**Hayo.**

 **Cet OS est écrit sur un coup de tête. Je m'excuse du retard sur Hoot Hoot Pineapple, j'ai eu plein de petites choses qui ont fait que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je vais m'y remettre dès ce soir, et normalement, un chapitre sortira dès demain ! ( ah, et le chap2 a été modifié, je le rappellerai sur le ch3, mais voilà. :D )**

 **Merci à DonutChan de sa correction ( jtm ).**

 **Je remercie aux reviews sur mes OS, même si le plus souvent je répond individuellement !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me demander ce que vous voulez, ship et thème, pour que je travaille !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

« Arrête, je t'en supplie. Arrête de me dire que tout ira bien. Arrête de me répéter que tu m'aimes. Arrête de me dire que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

-Mais, Tsuk-

-C'est pas vrai, Kuroo. Tu ne seras pas toujours là. Un jour, tu m'abandonneras. Comme tous les autres. Tu feras comme eux. Tu me tourneras le dos. »

Le blond tremblait, et le noiraud avait une mine effarée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça, face à face, leur regard encré l'un dans l'autre, leurs mots tranchant l'air, transperçant son cœur.

« Écoute, Kuroo, on doit arrêter. »

Kei se voulait un air impassible, mais cette lueur de tristesse, de peur, éclatait dans ses yeux mordorés. Les larmes montaient, et il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater devant le noiraud. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait ni pleurer, ni le quitter. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, et sentir les bras du plus grand l'entourer, et se sentir bien, humer sa douce odeur sucrée, et s'endormir comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Ce n'était pas la faute à Kuroo. C'était sa faute à lui. Au fait qu'il s'attache. Au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir d'espérance en personne. Qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en rien.

Et surtout pas en l'amour.

Du côté de Kuroo, le temps semblait s'arrêter, ou s'étirer en d'interminables secondes, il ne savait pas trop. Un goût âcre emplissait sa bouche. Il n'était pas en colère, il n'y arrivait pas, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Le blond le regardait, et il pouvait sentir sa détresse.

« Ne dis pas de connerie, Kei, s'il te plait. »

Le plus petit crut lâcher. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait craquer. Mais il releva la tête, et ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles de l'autre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait la tête qui tournait, et une odeur nauséabonde de vomi emplissait ses narines et sa bouche.

« Je ne raconte pas de connerie. »

 _Si, Kei, tu en dis une grosse, idiot._

Le blond s'insulta intérieurement. Il avait tellement envie que Kuroo le prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui passe la main dans ses cheveux. Que lui-même cache sa tête dans le creux du cou, et qu'il éclate en sanglots, en s'excusant. Mais pas ce soir. C'était la soirée de trop.

Ces soirées étaient devenues une habitude. Mais d'habitude, ils gueulaient. Ils gueulaient des mots dont ils n'étaient pas fiers. Puis ils se regardaient, tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et faisaient l'amour. Le lendemain, tout était oublié.

Mais jamais ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, avec ce ton si froid, puis si suppliant. Jamais ils n'avaient eu si mal en ces quinze mois de couple.

Et pourtant, il y avait un début à tout.

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Prendre tes clés, et t'en aller, comme ça ? Me laisser tomber ? C'est ça ? REGARDE-MOI ! NE BAISSE PAS LA TÊTE ! Putain, Kei ! Tu vas faire ça ? Bah, vas-y ! Prends les clés, et va chez ton Yamaguchi chéri, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, et baises-le comme tu le faisais avec moi ! Saute-lui dans les bras, et oublie-moi par la même occasion ! Et tu lui demanderas de récupérer tes affaires comme tu m'avais demandé avec Akaashi ! Fais-le, casse-toi ! Porte tes couilles, et assume tes dires ! »

Les mots avaient été jetés comme ça, sans retenu. Une rage était montée chez Kuroo, qui s'était levé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Son regard toisait l'autre, mais il avait si mal. Son cœur se compressait, son ventre se tordait, et ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un tas de feuilles mortes.

Le blond se leva, et tout sembla se faire au ralenti. Les bruits de pas sur le plancher, le dos tourné, les larmes qui s'écoulaient sans pouvoir les retenir, les clés prises, le dernier regard plein de remords, de tristesse, de non-dit, de dernier je t'aime, et la porte qui claquait.

Le plus grand s'effondra au sol, ne pouvant retenir ses hoquets de tristesse. Il se laissa pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

 _Il est parti_. Pensa-t-il, en se servant un verre d'alcool, tremblant.

 _Je ne reviendrais plus, je ne dois pas revenir. Je l'aime trop pour revenir, je l'aime trop pour revenir lui faire du mal_ , se dit le blond.

Et pourtant. Il fit demi-tour, et il se mit à courir. Tellement vite, qu'il haletait quand il monta les marches rapidement, deux par deux. Qu'il se plia en deux en rentrant dans l'appartement, devant Kuroo qui pleurait, son verre en main.

Mais pourtant il s'approche, et siffla un « je t'aime » avant de partir l'embrasser. Fougueusement, avec tous ces non-dits se transportant dans ce baiser, toute cette haine, tout cet amour que l'un et l'autre se portaient.

Leur histoire était loin d'être finie.


End file.
